Yū Suzuno
Yū Suzuno '(鈴野ユウ Suzuno Yuu) is a prism star and student at Kakyoin Academy of Edel Rose. He is the son of the infamous rock star, Gen Suzuno and younger brother of Ito Suzuno from Happy Rain. 'Official Profile 'Appearance' Yū is a short boy with light purple eyes and dark purplish-blue hair that reaches his neck and is spiked out towards the bottom. Personality Yū is officially defined as a tsundere on the official website. He has a height and inferiority complex as he is the shortest and youngest character in King Of Prism. He will be angered if anyone looks down on him because of his height or age. He is considered as a musical prodigy, able to play any instrument and possessing the talent to compose songs at a very young age as he was raised by a family with a musically blessed environment. He is very confident about himself and has ambitious goals but despite this he isn't arrogant and doesn't go out of his way to bring his friends down. He is a self proclaimed "omnipotent being" and calls himself "Zeus", a trait similar to his older sister Ito Suzuno who used to call herself "Cross". Rainbow Live Childhood Yū lived in Tokyo with his family for a very short time before being separated from his sister and father. After the accident with Suzuno Gen and Takeyuki Mihama, Yū and his mother moved to live in Hokkaido while Ito stayed back in Tokyo with their father. In Hokkaido, Yū watched prism shows online and became a fan of Bell Renjouji. Crossroad At the end of Rainbow Live after the Suzuno Family and Mihama Family's conflict has been resolved, Yū forms a band called "Crossroad" with Ito and her boyfriend, Kouji. King Of Prism King Of Prism by Pretty Rhythm Yū moves back to Tokyo to live with his family and enrolls in Edel Rose under the influence of Kouji. In the movie, he first appears in the audience at Over The Rainbow's Live with Ito. He meets Shin when he arrives at the dormitory, wondering why Shin decided to enroll in Edel Rose despite it's current bankrupt state. Later, Yū is seen talking to Kouji at the rooftop of his apartment, telling him that Ito is worried about Kouji's job offer from America. Edel Rose Christmas Party Yū proposes the idea of using a new song written by him to perform at Christmas Party. He finishes the composition and the chorus' lyrics, refusing to be helped by Ito or Kouji. In the end the boys help Yū write the remaining lyrics and finish the song just in time for Christmas Party. The song ends up becoming Edel Rose's song, Dramatic LOVE. Pride The Hero After finding out that Hiro is unable to sing Pride in the competition, Yuu works together with Ito to make Hiro a new song. In the end, however Hiro turns their offer down and sticks to using Pride. Etymology Suzuno (鈴野) is a given name in Japanese. The "Suzu" (鈴) in "Suzuno" (鈴野) means "Bell". Yū (結) means "to tie" which correlates to his sister's kanji, Ito (糸) which means "thread". Together, as said by their mother, Tsuru Suzuno, they are "the thread that ties the family together." Songs # Zeus ♂ ~ I Am The Ultimate Star ~ # Dramatic LOVE # Summer Sky Monologue # Red Night Vampire (Prism Rush! LIVE) # Happy Happy Birthday Songs written by Yū # Zeus ♂ ~ I Am The Ultimate Star ~ # Dramatic LOVE Trivia * He is the youngest and shortest character in King Of Prism. * His birthday 14th March is celebrated as White Day in Japan. ** He shares this birthdate with Nino Nijiiro from Idol Time PriPara. * He is a fan of Bell Renjouji. * He considers Hiro Hayami as his rival, likely due to Hiro's connection with Bell. * He is able to play any instrument but prefers the drums. *He is the first of any of the Male Prism Stars to perform a Prism Live in his single performance.Episode 08 - Yū Suzuno: I Am Zeus ☆彡 **The three instruments performed are that from Happy Rain, obviously to family relations with his sister and trio member, Ito Suzuno. Gallery Kinpri yuu.png|Yu in King Of Prism Rl yuu.png|Yu in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Yu.png|Official Website Design Yu2.png|Yu Character Sheet Yuu sketches.png|Yu Character Sketches References ja:涼野ユウ Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose